Want
by Donna8
Summary: Cain decides to finally go after what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tin Man and such do not belong to me. This was written for my own enjoyment and hopefully for the enjoyment of others.**

He watched her trailing her hands languidly in the water that flowed through Finaqua. He was older and supposedly wiser than the young princess, but that didn't stop the longing that filled his soul as he watched her.

It really was funny. When DG had saved him from the tin suit, his heart was encased in steel, while hers was open for all to see. As Cain followed the blue-eyed princess trying to save the OZ, the bars melted away, and he began to feel again. Even the eventual knowledge that Adora was gone could not rebuild the bars.

He had spent 8 annuals under the belief that she and Jeb were gone. He had grieved for his wife and son. With Jeb's reemergence into his life, Cain's heart began to beat again.

However, while his heart began to live again, DG's heart was slowing, shutting its self off from everyone. The pain of realizing that all the horrors the OZ, her family, and her friends had suffered were her fault had left its scars. Those wounds had no time to heal before DG suffered another blow. It was determined that the "daughter drawn to dark" was not Azkadellia like most thought, but DG. DG had heard the witches call, not Az. DG was the supposedly dark princess.

As time passed, Cain became aware that DG had changed. To most she remained the sweet, loving girl who freed her sister from the influence of the witch. She still laughed and smiled at the antics of Glitch and Raw. She still embraced her family. She still allowed her limpid blue eyes to shine on those people in the castle. But Cain saw past the surface and into the heart of the woman.

The laugher and smiles were tempered with restraint. Her embraces sparked of hesitancy. Cain knew what DG was thinking and feeling. He had felt the same all those long annuals witnessing the destruction of his world. DG didn't feel she deserved to be happy or content. She had imposed a self-inflicted punishment as penance for letting the witch escape.

But Cain was through letting DG wallow in her malcontent. He had been watching the princess for a while and his feelings for her had only grown stronger. He wanted her. It was that plain and simple. Sure she was a princess and he was a tin man, but in truth, that didn't matter.

With that thought in mind, Cain made his way to where DG was sitting swirling the waters with her hand.

"Hello, Princess," Cain drawled as he maneuvered his body next to DG.

DG's eyes widened at the greeting. She thought she was alone and had not heard the approaching man. Her thoughts had been on Wyatt Cain. She had been torturing herself with daydreams of the two of them together. She was imagining his strong body pressing her down on the soft grass. His hands ghosting over her breasts and hips. Color filled her face, then remembering that it was because of her that his wife and son had been stripped from him, the color drained away leaving her pale and gasping for breath.

"Cain, what are you doing here?" she managed to push through her trembling lips. Her eyes were drawn to his broad chest and the lithe muscles of his legs. A part of her wanted to follow the contours of his body with her hands, but the other, more prominent part, reminded her that she was damaged goods and Cain deserved a whole woman, not someone damaged by the darkness that had ravaged the OZ.

"Just came looking for you. I sent your guards on back to the castle. I figured that you and I could handle any problems that came our way." Cain spoke lightly, but his eyes moved like a caress over DG's body. He was fast approaching a point of no return. He wanted DG and was determined to have her, regardless of her misconceptions.

DG's breath shallowed and then quickened. The thought of being alone with Wyatt both terrified her and thrilled her. Her imagination drew pictures of leaning over him and tasting the essence of Cain. She could hear his groans of pleasure as she learned the task of pleasing her Tin Man.

Wyatt watched DG's eyes glaze over for a few moments. His heart leapt inside his chest. She was thinking about him, he was sure of it. Now was the time to "make his move" as the saying goes. Cain pulled his ever-present duster and vest off and laid them down beside DG. He then proceeded to drive DG out of her ever-loving mind by stretching his muscular arms above his head. His shirt was pulled tight over his chest and stomach. Secretly, Wyatt grinned at the audible gulp as DG's eyes watched his every move.

DG could feel the blood rushing through her veins as Wyatt removed his duster and vest. 'Thank you, God,' was her first thought. It wasn't often she got to see him sans armor. When his shirt pulled tight over his stomach and chest, DG nearly fainted. It was not possible for one man to be that mesmerizing.

"Wh..what are you doing, Cain?" DG forced through a suddenly dry mouth.

Wyatt cocked one eyebrow up and crinkled his blue eyes. "Just getting comfortable. It's been a while since you and I have had any time to ourselves." He carefully leaned over the young woman's feet and began pulling off her shoes. This flustered DG even more than the impromptu strip tease. She delicately tried to pull her feet away, but Wyatt held her foot firmly within his grasp. He pulled off her laced up boot, and began drawing his thumbs sensuously down the arch of her foot.

"I don't know how you can wear those things. I bet your poor feet are aching." Cain said while he watched DG's breathing come faster.

DG wasn't sure what to think. Back in Kansas, she would be thinking that Cain was flirting with her. But here, the rules were so very confusing. Maybe this was how men and women related. DG's inner voice snorted at that thought. The feeling of Cain's hands rubbing her feet caused tendrils of heat to spread throughout her body. DG could feel her nipples ache within the confines of her bodice.

Her eyes glazed over for a minute as she imagined Cain moving his hands higher up her leg and massaging the warm flesh of her leg. Suddenly, imagination became reality. Cain smoothly drew his hands up DG's slender ankle and began caressing her calf.

Wyatt's fingertips glided over her smooth skin, kneading the lean lines of her calves. He couldn't remember a woman's skin ever being this soft and silky. He had to physically restrain himself from tasting her warm flesh. She wasn't quite ready for that move, but the blood thrumming through his veins dictated his urgency.

DG reveled in the feel of Cain touching her. She watched his hands glide over her skin. It was perfect. Too perfect. Just then DG glimpsed the white mark on Cain's ringer finger of his left hand. Adora. Jeb. Death. Destruction.

DG's heart stuttered to a stop. Abruptly she pulled away from Cain and smoothed her dress over her legs.

Turning her head away from him, DG whispered, "Please, don't Cain."

Cain took in the bowed head and downcast eyes. It was time they finally had this out.

"No, Princess. You don't get to pull away this time." Cain said. He moved so that his legs were on either side of hers. She was effectively trapped. He grabbed her foot again in a gentle grasp and ran his hand up her leg. This time he didn't stop at her calf, but traced the contours of her knee.

As she felt Cain move over her, DG's head shot up. Confusion filled her sapphire blue eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just what I said. You are not going to stop, pull away, or come up with any other excuse this time. I am going to touch you, learn you, and make you burn. I've waited too long for you to realize that no one, especially me, is blaming you for the witch's reign."

One hand moved higher on DG's leg pulling the fabric of her skirt with it. "So before we are through tonight, and we will be at this all night, you are going to understand that I want you just the way you are."

With that, Cain leaned over and allowed his tongue to trace the cords of her neck. DG shivered in response. Her body tightening in anticipation. Who knew that a neck could be so mind blowing. Her thoughts were in a muddle, but slowly through the swirling mess, one thought crystallized. Wyatt Cain, Tin Man, Royal Bodyguard, General Shadow Extraordinaire was about to make her all girlish fantasy come true.

_Okay, I have never written anything as suggestive as this is seeming to be, so any and ALL suggestions, criticisms, etc are not only welcomed, but needed. If not, no telling what is going to happen to poor DG and Cain._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tin Man and such do not belong to me. This was written for my own enjoyment and hopefully for the enjoyment of others.**

Part Two:

Cain lapped tenderly at DG's neck. His tongue found the pulse throbbing at the base of her throat and flicked over it in time. DG's breathe shuttered and gasped. She dug her nails into the grass to help steady herself. Molten heat flowed from Cain's lips and hands traveling throughout her body, torching any lingering reluctance she might have had.

Cain moved his hands from DG's leg and placed them on her shoulders, his thumbs lazily drawing circles over soft skin. His lips traveled up her neck to draw her earlobe into the wet heat of his mouth. DG felt her body tightening in anticipation. The faint fumblings of her youth had not prepared her for the experience of Cain.

He hadn't even kissed her yet. If he could reduce her to this by just touching her leg and neck, would she even survive more? She would surely burst into flames. Her hands dug deeper into the earth to help steady her, but also to prevent her from reaching for Cain and pulling him to her.

"DG, I want to kiss you. But, I won't take it from you. You have to want it too," Cain murmured in her ear. Now came the first test. Would she allow Cain in? He waited patiently for her answer, never stopping his gentle, but erotic caress of her shoulders and neck.

DG's mind was striving to comprehend Cain's words. She got the "kiss you" part. She even got the "want" part. But she wasn't sure she could come right out and say "Kiss me". It smacked too much of cheesy romance novels she had read under covers during high school.

Pulling away from Cain's lips, DG dragged open her eyes to stare into Cain's desire filled eyes. Her tongue flicked out to moisten her dry lips. Cain could not stifle the growl that flowed from his throat as he watched her tongue. Staring directly into his soul, DG uttered one word. "Please."

This was all that Cain needed to hear. He slanted his lips across her in a teasing, gliding motion. He had never tasted anything as sweet as DG's lips.

"_God, he is trying to kill me."_ DG thought as Cain's lips made another brushing pass at her lips. On his next pass, DG slightly opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to barely touch his lower lip. This was the signal Cain had been waiting for. His next pass was no longer teasing or gliding. Instead, he swooped in and hungrily captured her lips with his. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and gently bit at its fullness.

Never had kissing been so… God she couldn't even think of what to compare it to. Kissing in the past had been nice, pleasurable even, but never had she wanted to lay down and feel someone pushing her deep into the earth. French kissing had been something to be tolerated, but when Cain slid his tongue into her mouth, explosions were set off behind her eyelids.

Slowly, DG released her death grip on the grass and raised her hands to Cain's neck. She gripped his neck tightly to anchor herself as a maelstrom of feelings swept over her. He literally made her dizzy. She didn't realize that she had been pulling Cain down until her back touched the grass and she felt Cain's body press into hers.

She jerked at the feel of her soft body molding itself to the hard contours of his. Cain shifted until one leg lay between DG's, with the other pressed outside. He moved his leg slightly, creating a steady pressure between DG's.

DG could not stop her body from pressing deeper into Cain's leg. Soft pulses were building within her. His hands that had once been on her shoulders were now making their way down her arms. Her dress followed in their wake, baring her upper body to his eyes. Her underwear was a mix of Victoria's Secret chic and OZ formality. The pink midi corset pushed her breasts up, teasingly, but failed to hide the flat and smooth skin of her stomach.

Cain left DG's lips and began to explore this new territory that had appeared. DG panted as Cain moved closer to her breasts. She ached so much. Finally, she would feel some relief from tidal wave of desire that threatened to engulf her. She could feel his hand brush teasingly over the soft mound of flesh, his thumb lightly brushing the jutting, aching tip. Cain's lips tasted the sweetness of her flesh as his hands began to push the covering away from her breasts.

"DG? Where are you?" Az's voice could be heard calling her younger sister. Cain froze at the sound. He pressed his body more firmly into DG's and he fought for control. He had forgotten about Azkadellia. That was the flaw to his plan.

Az's voice once again floated through the air, calling her sister. This time, DG's eyes flew open at the sound. Her body stiffened and horror filled her eyes. She was half undressed where anyone could see her making out with Wyatt Cain.

Cain rolled away from DG's body and began to take deep, calming breaths. After a moment, he moved back to DG and swiftly rearranged her dress, covering the area he had so recently explored. DG sat motionless while he redressed her and then himself. Then, in a swift move, he leaned over and firmly kissed her.

"We will finish this, and it will be soon," Cain whispered into her mouth before striding away. DG could only stare at him, watching his perfect backside and thinking, "_What the hell just happened?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all, I apologize for this being short and for the amount of time spent between updates. What was supposed to be a short Cain gets DG story has developed a life of its own. Part four is being worked on now so hopefully it won't be so long between. I hope it meets expectations._

DG closed the door to her room and leaned against the frame. Thinking about everything that had happened today, she reached a hand out and firmly clicked the lock. No one was coming in tonight, not AZ, not Glitch, and certainly NOT Cain. 

Her afternoon with Az had not given DG any time to contemplate her run in with the Tin Man, but now she had all night to figure out what to do next.

She thought back to Az's interruption. Part of her had wanted to glare daggers at her sister for interrupting Cain's expert manipulation of her body. The other relatively sane side was thankful. She could not wrap her head around the fact that Wyatt Cain wanted her. It must be some sort of weird Oz spell.

"Okay, let's review the facts." DG said to herself as she paced around the room. When she was thinking, DG liked to think out loud.

"Number one, Wyatt Cain was definitely making moves on me. Two, it was amazing, and bone-dissolving. Three, he said that he doesn't blame me for what the witch did." DG counted off her reasons as she paced the room.

"Four, I love him so much." With that statement, DG fell into a heap on her couch. She felt so conflicted. She loved Wyatt. Not because he rescued her or kept her safe, but because he made her a better person. She didn't always like his honesty, but she could respect it.

DG had always thought falling in love would be easy, and for the most part she was right. It was easy to love Wyatt. However, that didn't mean it was the right thing to do.

Wyatt was years ... annuals ... whatever, older than her. He had a son much younger than her. He was a Tinman; she was royalty. He was everything that was noble and good about the OZ; she was a waitress from Kansas who followed rules only to break them. 

DG knew that she had a lot of issues to deal with – being abandoned by her birth parents, finding out that her Momster and Popsicle had been programmed to love her, being killed by her sister. Hell, it would make a whole season of Doctor Phil. Then let's add Wyatt's own demons, stored in a tin suit for no telling how long, watching his family tortured over and over, losing his wife, being estranged from his son.

Oh yeah, this was one normal relationship. Relationship? What was their relationship? Friends? Partners? Potential lovers? DG's mind swam with all the thoughts and possibilities.

After a few minutes, the princess realized that she was not accomplishing very much with her thoughts. She still didn't know what to do about Wyatt's advances.

"I guess I will have to see what happens." DG then rose from the couch and made her way to her bed. "I'll think about it tomorrow."

She then screwed up her nose in disgust. "Great, now I'm quoting Scarlett. Though Wyatt sweeping me up those stairs..." She shook her head. Within minutes of changing clothes and climbing into the large pillowed bed, DG was asleep.

Wyatt Cain was not a happy man. No he definitely was a frustrated man. However, he also made sure no one knew about his frustration.

After the Princess Azkadelia had interrupted his aborted seduction of DG, he had stalked off to try and calm his body down. He could still feel DG's silken skin beneath his fingertips. He could taste the sweetness of DG's breasts, and this was not helping to calm him down.

Where was that ice lake when you needed it?

Cain had spent the rest of the day fulfilling his duty as head of royal security. After the eclipse the Queen and her consort had insisted that he be in charge of their security during the rebuilding of the OZ. He had tried to explain that he was a Tinman not a security expert, but when the Queen says stay, you tend to stay.

It had not been easy to live life at the palace. Wyatt was not a uncouth barbarian, but the prospect of having people waiting on him just didn't sit well. He was used to taking care of himself and his own. Luckily, DG was of the same ilk.

He had had to mediate many "discussions" between DG and the palace staff. She didn't want anyone dressing her in the morning, running her bath, and such. The maids were scandalized to say the least. That was nothing compared to DG's response to having a security detail. That girl... no... woman, did not abide anyone hovering over her. After giving her assigned guards the slip for about the umpteenth time, Cain was able to hammer out an arrangement.

DG would consent to a guard while walking outside in the palace grounds and such, if they would quit following her around inside like, as she put it, "a damn stray dog".

The Queen and Consort Ahamo were not exactly thrilled with the details, but realized that DG was not, nor ever would be the royal princess they had imagined. She had done too much living and learning on the other side to conform to all of the expectations of OZ society.

Which led him back to his original thoughts. How to break down the barriers his princess had put up around them? He had lost the element of surprise. Now she would be ready for him. But wasn't that what made it exciting… the chase?

No, his original plan would have to be altered and adjusted. But come hell or high water, DG would be his.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four:

Night has a way of making things clearer in the morning. DG's night had been spent under the tutelage of Wyatt Cain. During the night he had played her body like a fine instrument.

Wyatt lay on the bed clad only his tight pants. His lips mated with hers. Each brush of his lips forced the burning in her to go higher. When his tongue joined in the assault, DG thought she would go up in flames. Each thrust of his tongue mimicked the action she wanted so desperately to feel next.

DG ran her hands over the muscular back of Wyatt. She traced the muscles and delighted in the groans of pleasure that escaped him when she drew her tongue along the cords of his neck. Her arms pulled him so he lay half over her.

DG's body tightened in anticipation as she felt Wyatt's muscular form press into her softer one. Boldly, she skimmed one hand down his side and to his ass. She dug her fingers in the taunt muscle and forced Wyatt closer to her body. In response, Wyatt began to move rhythmically against her.

She moaned as she felt his hands sweep across her breasts, holding the two white globes up to his lips like precious fruit. Her back arched forcing the arching tips up for his waiting mouth. The rest of the night dissolved into a sensation of feelings and desires for the two of them.

Morning came quickly for the sleeping princess. Her dreams during the night had left her restless. The entire night had been spent reveling in Wyatt's mastery of her body. But that was only half of the story. One minute she would be arching beneath Wyatt's talented tongue; the next she would be cowering on the floor hearing harsh words berating her very existence.

DG dragged herself to her bathroom. The effects of her restless night showed on her face. Shadows ghosted under her eyes making her blue eyes turn an even more brilliant shade of blue.

She would have to face Cain today. She couldn't avoid it. However, last night's confusion had given way to clarity in the light of day. While she loved Wyatt and wanted to be with him, she didn't think yesterday's advances were based on love.

Looking back, she couldn't discern any time that Cain had looked at her or treated her as would a man in love. Granted, her frame of reference was limited to her robot, Popster, and 60's lovin' father, but still, she had watched each man. While they didn't go for outright displays of affection, DG had learned that Pop always stroked Momster's back while she was cooking dinner. Her father, a still unknown to DG, could often be found leaning over and gently placing his hand on his wife's, giving her the quiet strength to make important decisions.

These were the expressions of love that DG wanted from Wyatt. The sex would be spectacular. There was a part of her that wanted to just take what Cain offered – a no-holds-barred sexual encounter guaranteed to satisfy any hormonal dreams that she had. But sex didn't stay up with you while you cried for your sister, or found ways to take away the pain when things got to be too much.

Now to convince her traitorous body to follow the logic of her mind. She could still taste Wyatt on her lips. She could feel his hands moving over her breasts. This was going to be hard. Damn hard.

How to handle this situation? Act like it never happened? Nah, too juvenile, and she wasn't that good of an actor. Have a calm rational conversation? Maybe. Let's see….

"Mr. Cain. Yesterday, we had an encounter that, while physically pleasing, should not be repeated. The reasons need not be discussed, but I am sure that we can put this incident behind us."

DG's head sank into her hands. Oh gods, that was even worse than ignoring the situation. Ms. Manners did not cover how to respond when the god of love wants you.

Just then a sharp rap sounded on her bedroom door. Time was up. Cain was here.

DG licked her lips and called out, "One minute, Mr. Cain." She then proceeded to quickly get dressed and turn herself into one proper Ozian princess. She then calmly walked over the door and turned the lock.

There, leaning across from the door, was Wyatt Cain. His blue eyes swept over her like twin blue flames. DG's pulse thundered. What would he do? She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to push him away if he kissed or caressed her again.

Her eyes widened surreptitiously as he pushed off the wall and moved towards her. As he reached her, Cain's eyes never left hers. DG's body disconnected from her brain. He came closer with his hand raised, ready to caress her bare shoulder. Her heart thundered in her chest. The shuddering movement of her breasts drew Cain's eyes from hers. Then he laid his warm large hand over her bare shoulder.

DG drew in a sharp breath and …. Nothing. Not one god damn spark. What the hell was this?

Cain looked quizzically at the young girl and she stared rather stupidly up at him.

"Princess, you all right? You seem a little out of it." This was NOT the voice of her would-be seducer. This was the voice of Wyatt Cain, royal bodyguard and former traipsing companion. Had she dreamed the whole affair yesterday?

"I am fine, Mr. Cain. Just still a little muzzy from sleep. Uhmm, how are you doing?" DG strove to be the picture of an innocent princess who had not been reduced to a quivering mass by the man before her.

Cain's mind was running a mile a minute. After yesterday's aborted seduction attempt and last night's thoughts, he had decided to change tactics toward his wayward princess. He didn't want her to draw away from him, but he had to get her to see him as more than just a friend and bodyguard. Dammit, he loved this woman.

His courtship of Adora had been relatively easy. They had met and sparks had instantly flown. Theirs was a passionate relationship based on mutual interests and desires. Wyatt had never felt unsure of how to approach his late wife, nor how to admit his love for her.

His feelings for DG were a different matter. At first, he had looked at DG as burden, someone to watch over. Then as their travels progressed through the OZ, he had begun to see different sides to her. Those first impressions gave way to admiration and respect for someone who had overcome great obstacles. He was also a little jealous that she was able to see beyond the hurtful events of the past and embrace the present and future.

It wasn't until he became DG's official bodyguard did his feelings begin a transformation. He denied his burgeoning feelings for the young princess, or downplayed them to himself. He had felt so slimy after the first romantic dream involving DG. He could barely look at any of the royal family after that relatively innocent dream.

However, as he was around DG more, he began to realize that DG was not like other girls her age. She had grown up on the Other Side. It made her older than her peers. Her maturity and understanding of life was comparable to someone several annuals older. Soon, Wyatt stopped seeing DG, the young princess, but DG, a woman who could hold her own. This was the woman that Wyatt loved and wanted.

"Mr Cain?" DG's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hello, Earth to Cain. Come in please."

Cain mentally shook himself and looked at his beautiful princess. "Sorry princess, just trying to figure out what trouble you are going to get into today."

"What do you mean me? I haven't got into any trouble within the past 24 hours?" DG huffed as she crossed her arms.

Cain grinned slightly and said one word, "Spider."

The princess glared up at him. "It is not my fault you people have giant mutant spiders that threaten poor defenseless princesses. It was miracle that I survived."

"DG, it was smaller than your pinky, and you tried to get your body guard to shoot it." Cain smirked back.

"It was mutant, and since I am the princess, you should agree with me." DG flounced away from the silently laughing Tin Man.

Cain quickly caught up to DG and escorted her to breakfast. DG grinned up at Cain as he gently grasped her elbow to guide her down the hall. It had become tradition for the two to eat breakfast together and coordinate their schedules if possible.

At the table, Cain handed DG a cup of coffee perfectly sugared and with the perfect amount of cream. She in turn handed him a scone with raspberry jam, his favorite. Neither acknowledged the actions of the other. This was normal, routine even. However, to an outside observer, it would appear that the Tin Man and Princess were communicating through telepathy since not one word was spoken about needs or wishes.

DG couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. Cain was acting "normal". What did that mean in regards to yesterday? Should she mention it? DG took a deep breath and turned towards Cain.

"Cain, about yesterday…:

Cain had figured this was coming. "DG, I meant what I said yesterday, and we need to discuss it, but this is not the place, too many ears."

DG nodded as she flicked her eyes around the empty room. While the room may have appeared empty, you never knew who was around.

Cain placed his hand over hers. "If you're done eating, we can take a walk and discuss it. I cleared my schedule and yours today so we could talk."

DG could feel the color leave her face at the prospect of spending the day with Wyatt. She was not facing Cain, the bodyguard. Now she was facing Wyatt, the man she loved, and who wanted her. She wet her lips, and replied, "I'm ready Wyatt."

Together they left the table and wandered outside towards to maze.

_Okay, I am very nervous about this chapter. It didn't turn out the way I had originally thought it would, but oh well. I would appreciate if you have time, give me a heads up on what you think about the characters thoughts and such. Sorry for the lack of "Action" but it is coming (no pun intended). By the way, all mistakes are mine since I couldn't wait for my grammar technician to wake up and check it out._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything "Tinman" related. _

Thanks to everyone who read this story. Double thanks to everyone who reviewed. I apologize if I didn't respond to your review. I hope you've enjoyed this story.

Part Five:

DG sent quick glances towards Cain as they walked silently through the maze toward the shores of the lake. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands or eyes. Usually, she would walk arm-in-arm with Cain, but not today. Today she felt uncomfortable about touching him. It was the same with her eyes. Normally, she would be joking or teasing the taciturn man, allowing her blue eyes to rest on his face or perchance to gaze into his own blue eyes. But today, it just felt wrong.

"_God this was a mess_." She thought to herself. "_Nothing is going to be the same after this talk. There is no way I can remain around Wyatt once he realizes that my feelings are not friendly at all. That means the loss of something else to that damned witch."_

DG sighed and dropped her head at this thought. Once again she was being punished for letting the witch out. This time, however, it just might kill what little bit of the old DG remained. Just the thought of Cain leaving was enough to bring the prickling feeling of tears to her eyes. With effort, she forced back those traitorous drops of sadness and regret. She would be strong, calm, and mature.

Cain was lost to his own internal voices. However, this voice sounded a lot like his son, Jeb.

"_Do you realize how much older you are than DG? Not just in years, but in experience. How do you know that DG is ready for commitment? Maybe it is just the white knight syndrome. She hasn't had a chance to even see what the OZ has in store for her."_

Cain didn't like this train of thought much. He thought he had already settled his own doubts about pursuing DG, but yesterday's aborted seduction had opened up a new round of concerns. He was at war with himself. Duty, familial expectations, and ethical concerns clashed with his personal desires and the knowledge that his heart had been truly lost to his princess. He wasn't sure anymore if he should even pursue DG.

DG snuck a quick glance at Cain's face. It seemed to be carved out of stone. No, he was not thinking pleasant thoughts. This seemed to confirm what DG had suspected all along. Cain had somehow picked up on her lustful fantasies and had felt…obligated to fulfill. It sounded quite stupid to actually think that, but in a weird way it fit with OZ's screwed up logic that the Royal line was to be waited upon regardless of personal wishes.

Too soon, they had reached their usual spot for relaxing. DG sank to the ground and composed her hands in her lap. Cain shuffled to the ground with a grunt and placed his hat beside him. Both looked anywhere but at the other.

DG could no longer stand the silence. "So, what was yesterday all about? Not that it wasn't enjoyable and totally unexpected."

Cain started at DG launching the first salvo. He had thought he would have to wear her down to get her to talk about this. Now that she had surprised him, he wasn't sure what to say.

He took a deep breath. "Yesterday was a mistake."

The roaring in DG's ears overtook anything else Cain might have been saying. She could actually feel her heart rending in two. She quickly closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip for control. She MUST maintain control. If she could, then maybe . . . just maybe . . . they could remain friends. DG cleared her head enough to catch the last of Cain's reasoning.

"…I didn't think about the consequences of trying to seduce you. I am just so tired of watching you die a little more each day because you feel so damn worthless." Cain stopped and looked over at DG.

He expected her to at least acknowledge his concern and affection for her. Sure, he didn't come right out and say he loved her, but he alluded to it, didn't he?

DG became absolutely still. It was almost eerie how she turned only her head to face him. She was little astounded to hear Cain's revelation. Then she became uber-pissed.

She gave a little, laughed huff and quirked up one side of her lips. "I cannot believe that the one person in this backward society that I thought was my friend, or at least on my side, just offered me a pity fuck."

Cain's head reared back at the coarse language coming from DG's mouth. He tried to interrupt, but DG was on a roll.

"Do you really think that I am so unlovable and undesirable that the only way I could get laid was for you to 'take one for the team'? I am so sorry that being around me is such a hardship. If I am such a basket case, maybe the Queen should have the healers check me out too."

DG clamored to her feet and began to pace angrily around the area. She kept muttering under her breath. Cain's own anger was sparked by the princess's assumptions. He stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders. Big mistake. DG took that as an invitation to try and remove his head from his body.

She gave a primal scream and swung her hand directly at his face. Unfortunately, she connected. The blow had enough force to throw Cain's face to the side. DG stood in horror at the red mark blooming on Cain's face. Then she ran.

Cain stood still for a minute, processing the idea that DG had knocked the hell out of him. Then he let loose. He took off after DG. She couldn't run fast in her gown. Plus, she kept glancing behind her looking out for Cain. She wasn't scared of Cain's anger, as much as the anger he brought out in her. For so long she had skimmed the emotional well within her. Now she had plunged in head first and discovered she had forgotten how to swim.

Cain gained on DG as she neared a wooded spot. He grasped her left shoulder and, with ease, spun her around to face him. She staggered and fell into him. Cain's blue eyes were dark and stormy. He firmly grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed her roughly into a tree.

He knew he wouldn't hurt her, but damn it, she had just insulted and thrown away the love he had for her like yesterday's garbage. DG couldn't decide if she should be scared or really turned on. Okay in all those romance novels that she made fun of in school, they had the damsel melting into a pool of desire when the "man" became masterful during an argument. DG had always thought that was a stupid cliché. If some man tried to man-handle her, she'd have him singing soprano.

But with Cain, she couldn't help the tendrils of desire that wove through her body as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

Cain's own thoughts were becoming a chaotic mess. Yes, he was still angry, but the feel of DG's soft skin beneath his hands, and the primitive chase she had led him on had muted the anger into a tidal-force of desire.

One thumb absently caressed the upper part of DG's breast. She shuddered at the sensation. Cain's eyes turned even darker, his grip tightening, and then he claimed DG's mouth with his own.

She couldn't think. She could only feel. Then, one brief thought floated forward in her head. "_If all I can have of Wyatt is this, then I am going to take it."_

She opened her lips to his questing tongue. It was so much better than last time. Now she knew what to expect and welcomed his expert touch.

Cain felt the softening in DG's stance and allowed his hold on her to relax. He then began to trace the upper edge of her dress that molded the tops of her breasts. Her hands edged from behind her and moved to his neck. Her nails dug in as he tugged the material of her dress away from her chest. The cool air flowed over her fully exposed breasts. Today's dress had not needed any corset.

Yesterday's gentle restraint had been replaced with today's rush of passion. Cain's fingers circled the white globe of DG's flesh. His thumbs brushed over each rigid nipple repeatedly. He could feel his arousal pushing against the constraint of his pants. Cain was being pushed farther and faster than he had been in a long time. He wasn't sure if he could stop this time.

Warmth coursed through DG's body and settled between her thighs. With each brush of Cain's hands on her breasts, the fire grew higher within her. She remembered the control Cain had over her body yesterday. She wanted that control now. She wanted to prove to Cain that she wasn't just a kid or princess, but a woman, a woman who wanted and knew how to please a man.

She allowed her hands to move from Cain's neck to the front of his shirt. With swift hands, she opened the buttons of his shirt and vest. The warmth of his body coaxed her hands to follow the lines of his muscles. Each time her hands drifted, she could feel Cain's body tremble in anticipation.

Every brush of Cain's hands on her body was mirrored by her own on his. When Cain placed his open mouth on DG's left breast, her knees gave out. Only Cain's hands at her waist kept her upright. With each rasp of his tongue over her sensitive nipple, DG was drawn deeper into a web of desire. The tension in her body climbed higher and higher. She had thought it was impossible to orgasm just from a man touching and sucking on her breasts, but Cain obviously did not get the memo on that.

Cain loved the taste of DG in his mouth. She reminded him of warm peach cobbler and cold cream. He longed to bury himself within her hot depths. He wanted to hear her scream his name as she came. But most of all, he wanted her to admit she loved him. This was NOT going to be a 'pity fuck' as she called it. This was making love - not sweet, nice romantic love, but still it would be love.

He tore himself away from DG's breast and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. Her eyes slowly opened at the loss of Cain's mouth.

"What..Why..Wyatt.." was all that she could say.

Cain couldn't resist sweeping his mouth across hers again. _"God she felt soooo good. I've gotta stop. I need for her to realize what this means."_

Again he pulled back from the temptation of DG's mouth. His voice rasped from deep within in chest.

"DG, you've got to listen to me. Focus on me, honey. Come on." He focused his eyes on hers, and slowly she came out from the passion-induced haze.

"Wyatt, you can't stop. I need this. I need you," she whined, her hands still roaming over the flesh uncovered by his open shirt. Cain trapped her hands against his heated flesh.

"Sweetheart, I am not going to stop. I need you just as much. But I need you to understand something," he whispered as his lips brushed across her brow.

DG interrupted him. "I don't care if this just a one time thing. I don't care that I am in no way good enough for you. I am tired of being alone with just my fantasies. Give me tonight and then go on your way. I can live forever on the memory of just one night in your arms pretending you love me."

She had lost all pride and self-respect for herself, but the ache within her body and heart was more than she could stand. She knew that Cain's own needs would ensure the completion of tonight. DG wanted Cain to know that she knew the score and would not expect more than a one time thing.

Cain groaned in anguish at her statement. They were still at an impasse. Why could she not get it through her thick beautiful head that he loved her? He almost wanted to hit her upside the head for her denseness. Instead, he chose to lay everything out.

"There is no way in hell I want this to be a one time thing, princess." Cain began.

"Cain, I can't have an affair with you. The Queen would flip out, not to mention the scores of Royal Advisors. There is no telling what they would do to you then. If I thought I could just walk away without consequences, I would in a heartbeat." DG had once again interrupted him and gotten the wrong end of the stick.

"_Let's try that again." Cain thought to himself. _

"I am not asking you to be my mistress or lover or whatever. I am trying to tell you I love you, you stupid woman. If you would just shut up and listen to me for a second, you would realize that I don't want just a roll in the hay . . . or woods," he stated, looking around.

"I want to grow with you, watch you become the amazing woman I know that you are. I want to see you swell with our child. I want to hold your hand and watch the moons rise over the sky. And I especially want to make love to you right now. Not a pity fuck, not sex, but love. Mad, passionate love."

DG's eyes had grown bigger and bigger as Cain's impassioned plea found its way into her heart. Every word was a balm to a soul that had felt abused and torn by the harsh realities of life in the OZ. Every childish wish was suddenly granted with the knowledge that Wyatt Cain loved her, warts and all. Tears pooled in her eyes at the sheer beauty of the moment.

She smiled up at him through her tears. "I love you too, Wyatt. I want to make love to you too. Right now."

Wyatt stripped off her dress and for the first time gazed upon her naked splendor. The tiny pair of Otherside briefs did nothing to protect her from his heated gaze. DG felt utterly feminine and powerful as Wyatt's eyes shone with the flames of desire. He reached for her, but she stopped him with one gentle hand to his chest.

"I want to see you," she whispered. Cain took one step back. He shrugged off the opened shirt and vest. The muscles called for DG to nibble and caress each line. He toed off his boots and swiftly unbuckled his gun belt. Wyatt moved to unbutton his pants, but DG's hands stopped him.

She held his eyes with hers as she caressed him through his pants. The hard length of him coiled the heat within her higher. Wyatt closed his eyes at the feel of DG's hands. It had been so long since he felt the touch of someone other than himself.

Looking down, DG popped open the multitude of buttons that enclosed her prize. Sliding her hands into the sides of the material, she pushed the fabric down his strong muscular legs, following the motion with her body. Her dark brown hair softly brushed and stroked Wyatt's flesh. He groaned aloud.

While kneeling at his feet, DG felt an overwhelming desire to pleasure her Tinman. Timidly, her fingers touched his silken flesh. Then more boldly, she began to encircle his length and stroke it up and down.

Cain couldn't decide if he was in heaven or hell. Heaven - because this felt so damn good. Hell - because how was he to keep from coming like a teenager with DG's hand and – Oh, God - her mouth on him. Oh, this was definitely hell, heaven, hell, heaven. DG's mouth worked its way down until he was enclosed in a cocoon of warmth. Then that little minx began to suck and work her tongue over and around his engorged flesh. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. Finally, in a fit of desperation, he grabbed her shoulders and forcibly moved her away and lifted her up into his arms.

"I was having fun," she softly complained to him with a bewitching smile on her lips.

"I was having fun too, but I would much rather be inside you when I come." He teased back. "Now let's see if I can remember how this all works."

Wyatt proceed to demonstrate that he did indeed remember how everything worked, and that he was quite adept at it. DG felt swept away with all the sensations running through her body. She panicked a little bit at the unfamiliarity of things, but Wyatt's touch and encouraging voice soothed her.

Pleasure that she had never dreamed of, and she had some pretty responsive dreams, coursed through her body. She needed something. She needed relief. She needed Wyatt to soothe the savage ache he had created in her body.

Carefully, laying her back against the scattered clothes on the ground, Wyatt knelt between her opened thighs. He caressed her thighs and moved higher. At his intimate touch, DG's hips jerked upwards and a soft cry of pleasure forced its way from her throat.

"Are you ready for me, sweetheart?" Cain whispered to his love.

DG opened her passion-glazed eyes. "Now, Wyatt, now."

Cain positioned himself and felt her wet flesh enclose him within the warmth of her body. He had forgotten how enticing this act was. He pulled back with DG's hands clutching at his back. Then, he pushed forward. Wyatt was gratified to hear her groan with satisfaction as he hit the spot inside her that would give her the most pleasure.

"Faster, Wyatt. Please. I need you to move faster." DG's panting voice turned him on even more. He began to move faster and thrust harder into her waiting depths. Each glide and drag of her flesh against his was like coming home. This act was coming home, coming home to DG, his woman.

"I love you, Wyatt." DG whispered in his ear. This caused an unpredictable reaction in Wyatt. His body shuddered once and then he began to release inside her body. The feeling of his powerful body moving into hers triggered DG's own release. Together they had found peace.

The End


End file.
